A Jedi's Ode
by Senth
Summary: Palpatine has just formed the Empire and on the rainy streets of monument square a young girl, his illigitimate daughter is heir to the Jedi tradition as well as the Imperial throne. Plagued by unsettling memories she reads through her mother's life to di
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars: A Jedi's Ode  
by Senth Darkstar  
  
disclaimer: you all know the drill...yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Description: The Empire has just been formed and Palpatine is Emperor. Now on Coruscant, his illigitimate daughter who is heir to a Jedi tradition sits and contemplates her mother's story of how she was brought into a game that gave her the choice of protection or death during the Jedi Purge.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Coruscant was no longer what it used to be. It seemed darker than before and its renaming to Imperial Center made the future seem dimmer each moment. Monument Plaza was closed for 'renovations' as COMPNOR would like you to think. Historical statues of Old Republic heros such as Generals and Jedi Knights were being tore down and new and bigger statues were replacing them. Those of the emperor, Palpatine.   
  
Today it rained on Imperial Center. Gray clouds rained from high above the sky scrapers and today seemed slower and heavier than other days. It seemed as if the whole metropolis world itself had slowed down for one moment and decided to mourn the passing of the Old Republic. The tearing down of those statues was perhaps the final testament to the Emperor's conquest. Puddles of rain were at the base of many of the old statues and cracks that needed to be fixed on the Plaza's walls. Rain poured down heavily, cleansing the city to some degree.  
  
A lone figure sat on one of those statue bases dressed in a faded blue homespun. None of the COMPNOR guards bothered to admonish the stranger. They assumed it was just another street urchin who lived in this part of the city. It didn't matter. She was safe and that was enough.   
  
From under her shadowed hood a pair of gleaming yellow eyes stared off to the imposing structure that was Imperial Palace. A sigh and a frown, did father remember me? She wondered to herself sardonically. She doubted it. She doubted he even knew of her existence. Maybe she felt some anger inwardly some contempt. She knew the truth and that made all the difference. Although the Jedi Temple had been torn down, her mother killed and her discovery of who her father was and how she was born baffling she decided that even though the Galaxy turned in this endless universe things had changed. She sighed deeply again watching the spires of Imperial Palace and a few patrol skiffs fly by.  
  
Yes, things had changed.  
  
She reched into her cloak pocket and took out the old data card and placed it into the data pad reading her mother's diary of too many things she had to account for...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1 | One With the Force  
  
*17 years before the fall of the Republic*  
  
I was confered to the title of Jedi Knight  
when I was twenty five standard years old.  
Master Yoda had privately conferred to me  
that I had a very special skill for seeing  
through the eyes of the Force. He told me  
that when I was young I foretold many events  
that would occur in the future. That I saw  
myself a Jedi Knight. I don't think I fully  
understood the meaning of this vision and  
others. I was never one to believe in fate  
as ironic as it sounds....  
  
-Liriana Sunel's Diary  
  
  
"Senator Palpatine?" inquired the young Naboo aide as he gently knocked on the door of the senator's office. Jadet Vanee looked around cautiously raising both of his dark eyebrows as he did so. The senator's chambers were a deep red color up high in one of the state buildings, a heavily guarded building reserved only for important political officials. It was located right by the Presidential Palace and the Senate Building. Jadet was tempted to close the door and simply wait outside but Palpatine, the representative of Naboo was usually here at this time.   
  
It wasn't that Jadet was afraid of being caught immodestly entering the senator's chambers it was just that as polite a man as the senator was he always had an unnerving feeling around the old man. Perhaps it was the fact that he did not get enough sleep. Possible, he thought silently to himself, most possible. Jadet had spent most of his hours aiding Palpatine is gathering some data from the Senatorial Library and composing and sending out letters of invitations to certain officials, scheduling meetings for the senator as well as keeping Senator Palpatine close in touch with Naboo and its King.  
  
"Jadet, forgive my absence." came a regal old voice out of seemingly nowhere. Jadet nearly jumped with startlement.  
  
"Please, sir, forgive my barging in." He quickly apologized and gave a slight bow. Palpatine gave a slight smile and acknowledged him with a nod.  
  
"You seemed to be in a hurry coming in here, whatever is the rush lad?" He questioned congenially. Jadet fumbled as he reached for the data card in his inner coat pocket and handed it to the Senator.  
  
"Chancellor Valorem has an important favor to ask of you, sir," Jadet began, "You were chosen as one of the two representatives invited to the Jedi Temple to conduct meetings concerning the Triegga Affair." Palpatine looked up at him genuinely interested. Jadet was not unaware why.  
  
In the past few months war had broke out in the Triegga System after a dispute over claims in one of the most important mining worlds of Farlo VI. Since the Triegga System was joint ruled (that dual monarchy had been instated only a year ago) both rulers seeked to increase their resources and power and thus the civil war was invetible.   
  
Three Jedi had gone to Triegga to attempt negotiations, neither of the rulers wanted to comply with their compromise solutions so the case had been brought before the Galactic Senate. There was still no recolution. Although many parties had sour feelings towards the whole petty affair some agreed that perhaps they should battle it out for themselves. But others such as Bail Organa argued that the Triegga system was a major fuel resource in the Galaxy and letting them go to war would not help anyone.  
  
The Senate finally decided that this affair should be handled in private and taken care of behind closed doors thus the Jedi Temple was a neutral and calm atmosphere to begin discussions with one of the Jedi Masters and the Senate would choose two senators as collaterals. Palpatine had been chosen as one of them. But Jadet was unsure who the other senator was and hoped Senator Palpatine would not ask.  
  
He perused the report on his data pad one of his gray blond eyegrows raised in interest. Senator Palpatine sat in his plush office chair putting the data pad down on the clear crystal desk.  
  
"Who is the other collateral?" Palpatine asked him. Jadet sighed inwardly. Sometimes, he thought, the man could read his mind. Palpatine smiled for seemingly no reason at all and a chill went up Jadet's spine.   
  
"I wasn't informed, sir." Jadet replied apolegetically. Palpatine laughed lightly.  
  
"Well go find out, my boy, I can't wait all day." He replied. Jadet smiled in relief and gave a brief bow and left at his dismisal. Jadet felt very fortunate working for Palpatine. Many other aides had either had things thrown at them or they had been yelled at from time to time depending on their senators' moods. In the three years of working with Palpatine Jadet never suffered those indignities.  
  
He was quite glad he worked for Senator Palpatine.  
  
* * *  
  
The Force surrounds and binds all things. The stars of this galaxy, the worlds, the peoples, the Jedi. It is between all things, dark and light, good and evil. The Force is forever.  
  
Even as she recalled these words in her meditation chamber Liriana was felt as if she was not herself. She was one with the Force and in the Force all things were within her reach. The future, the past, the present were bound in the Force. In her mind's eye she saw the galaxy, felt it's struggles, felt the pain and pleasures of all beings throughout the scattered star systems and she let herself go. She put herself in the flow of time. She knew that in the Force she had a special gift for vision and that gift was not to be exploited for evil.  
  
But there was something bothering her. Dreams, nightmares, forebodings. Liriana reached into the well of power which was the Force and in her mind seeked an answer to her unsettled nightmares. And through the Force she recalled them vividly.  
  
They were merely flashes, possibilities. First she saw herself being chased by a shadow in a narrow hall way made of giant slabs of obsidian black stones. She was trapped between this great shadow and a little girl on the other end that called out to her in peril. "Mother!" She turned toward the small girl confused and the larger shadow that wanted to consume them both. She ran toward the child and picked her up running out of the tunnel, where ever an escape seemed to exist in this strange dream, this nightmare. Then she did find an exit of some sort and before her was a great barren world of sand and cliffs.  
  
A great storm was overhead, a sky the color of blood and blue lightning flashed from it dangerously close to the masses of humans and aliens below. Men, Women, and children of all ages and species looked up at the storm in terror. But...they were Jedi...all Jedi. And then the red sky became a vortex of lightning and blood. Strong winds seemed to appear out of nothingness. The girl, her daughter, clutched to her afraid. There was much fear among them all and the dark side was powerful here.   
  
All this was too vivid, too real.  
  
In her meditation she felt the whipping winds and felt the heavy air that almost seemed unbreathable. She felt as if she were choking on her own breath. Then the crowd of Jedi screamed in terror the storm began engulfed them sucking them up into it's vortex. Some Jedi took out their lightsabers as if to challenge it. Some of them dropped to their knees in surrender. Some ran. But it didn't matter because this storm claimed them all.  
  
Suddenly the air became cold and everything dark, the shadow from behind her had finally emerged. She felt heaviness in her chest. Everything around her was dark and silent and cold. Then in the darkness where the child was still holding on to her there was a cruel laughter. She she felt as if in that moment she too was going to die...  
  
Liriana gasped as her eyes flew open, her focus was lost and she fell to the hard ground from her levitation, choking. She caughed and shivered violently for a moment. And breathed deeply to calm herself. What was that? She still felt the presence of the dark side linger around her. She pushed herself up. She sensed the presence of someone run towards her concerned.  
  
"Liriana are you alright?" questioned a familiar voice helping her up. She looked up with her deep blue eyes catching a pair of light blue ones. She managed a smile as she reached up to fix the ornate gold clasps in her braided dark hair.  
  
"I'm fine, Obi-Wan, I just lost my concentration for a moment." She told the younger padawan. They differed only five years in age but the Council had already given her the title of Jedi Knight a year ago. She had known Obi-Wan before that since she used to be Qui-Gon Jin's apprentice once also. But right now her thoughts were concerning her visions and her mind was already instinctively blocked out from anyone.  
  
She felt an urge to speak with Master Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan helped her up eyeing her suspiciously. She knew why. She wasn't one to lose focus that easily. She gave his a reasuring pat on the back.  
  
"I'll be alright Obi-Wan." She assured him with a smile, "I must speak to Master Yoda." She added mostly to herself.  
  
"He is greeting Senator Palpatine." Obi-Wan informed her. She looked at him interested. She never cared for politicians as rude as it may sound neither had she ever met one. The idea that politics get involved with the Jedi Temple bothered her somewhat. But of course as defenders of the Republic, it was invetible that the Jedi would end up tangled in politics anyways.  
  
"Today? But the meetings don't begin until tomorow." Liriana said. Obi-Wan shrugged.  
  
"I suppose Senator Palpatine wants to get caught up on the Triegga Affair, he was in Naboo last week." Obi-Wan decided. Liriana simply agreed than looked at the chrono above the door way.  
  
"Shouldn't you be meeting Qui-Gon for lightsaber practice?" Liriana questioned raising an eyebrow at him with a slight smile. Obi-Wan looked at the clock.  
  
"Well, yes, but I felt that you were in trouble and-" SHe gave a light laugh.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, but don't worry about me Obi-Wan, I can handle myself, but 'you' shouldn't be late for your lessons." She implied. Obi-Wan gave a curteous bow.  
  
"Yes, mistress, have a good day but I would advise you not to interrupt Master Yoda in the middle of an important meeting, you know his moods." He told her.   
  
"All too well, Obi-Wan." She told him as he exited. She then sighed in relief. She didn't want to trouble Qui-Gon's apprentices with her visions but Master Yoda was always the best one to discuss these things with and she felt this was urgent enough to interrupt their meetings.  
  
She hoped though that she wouldn't end up entangled with their evening talks. But knowing Master Yoda... Well, she'd take the risk.  
  
* * *  
  
Liriana saw the two blue cloaked ceremonial Republic guards at the entrance of one of the meeting chambers within the temple as well as one small boy, Yoda's padawan on communications duty. She also sensed his restlessness on standing there by the Republic guards and doing nothing. Yet another of Yoda's exercises in patience. The boy was suddenly attentive at her coming looking at her somewhat happily. In spite of her own restlessness and her visions she managed to smile at him, his name was Toren.   
  
"I have need to speak with Master Yoda." She told the padawan kindly. The boy smiled.  
  
"Master Yoda is in a meeting with Senator Palpatine, is this urgent?" asked one of the guards to her right. Her expression turned impassive. Guards had a way with anyone who wanted to interrupt a meeting, even a Jedi.  
  
"Urgent enough." She told them. The guard gave a slight nod to the boy. He picked up the comlink.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Yoda." The boy adressed into it.  
  
"Yes, Toren, what is it now?" Yoda asked without irritation.  
  
"Mistress Liriana needs to speak with you, she says it's very important, Master." The boy replied. She heard Yoda sigh audibly.  
  
"Tell her that meet with her I will in a standard hour. Wait with 'you', she will." Yoda replied with a disciplined edge to his voice. Liriana sighed to herself as well. She knew should have listened to Obi-Wan. Yes, but she was desperate.   
  
"Yes, Master Yoda." Toren replied, "Sorry, Mistress Liriana." She smiled and went to stand by his side.  
  
"It is of no concern, Toren, I assure you." He looked up at her curiously.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mistress," Toren began she listened, "If you're already a Jedi Knight why is it that you still have to go through these discipline things that Master Yoda a gives us little kids?" Liriana couldn't give the real reply that Master Yoda tested a padawan's patience and limits but she did give him a good answer.  
  
"My boy, compared to Master Yoda," She said quietly, "EVERYONE is still a little kid." The boy smiled in good humor. It was true. Master Yoda was nearly 900 years old. No one, besides a few other aliens pecies, could surpass his age.  
  
"If your having a problem, I'm sure I could help." Toren told her nicely.  
  
"I'm sure you could, Toren, but I need Yoda's counsel." She replied. The boy seemed unsettled with the answer.  
  
"The others in the temple are worried about you, Mistress Liriana." The boy told her.  
  
"I know." She said calmly.  
  
"I know it's not my right to ask, but why is it you haven't been sleeping lately, for a whole three months, and how come you don't seem as calm as you usually are. It's as if your startled more easily, Mistress." He told her with genuine concern. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Just some bad dreams I can't talk about." She told him, "But don't worry I'll be alright.  
  
* * *  
  
"This will be a matter hard to settle, Master Yoda." replied Senator Palpatine to Yoda's explanations. Yoda sat up in his seat with personified dignity. He knew that these petty conflicts between two stubborn rulers would be hard to settle. Yoda understood that very well. Between to stubborn Senator's would be even more of a show. Yoda hoped that Valorem's idea to settle to matters in one shot was a good one.  
  
"Well then," Yoda replied, "Do something you must, Senator, and work with Senator Xavik must you also do." The Senator leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms almost as if he was spurning such a proposal. Yoda knew that Senator Xavik and Senator Palpatine were both rivals. He also understood that Valorem's reason for doing this was that if the meetings were successful both representatives of the rival parties had accomplished something together hopefully cooling down internal tensions between the Trade Federation and the Naboo. Yoda did not think it a good idea.  
  
Senator Palpatine sighed and Yoda sensed the politician's agitation. Palpatine then put both of his hands on the marble desk of the table, "I will do my best to conduct the meetings with Senator Xavik as amicably as I can, Master Yoda but this mixture of agitation between a system and two political parties is not a good idea." He warned. Yoda was unperturbed.  
  
"A bad idea it may be, but stability the Republic needs and begins with you it does, Senator Palpatine." Yoda explained as he pointed at the Senator. "If you cannot work out your differences with Senator Xavik then lost is the cause and for nothing this meeting will be." Yoda's pointed green ears lowered with a sigh and he shook his head in disdain.   
  
"I will do my best, Master Yoda, and I do understand what you say." Palpatine replied in an understnading tone. Yoda lifted himself off the chair and clutched on his gimmer stick.  
  
"Allow I will, an intermediary to this meeting. Know I do someone for the job but ask you I do if explain to her you will the Triegga Affair, though an idea she does have." Yoda told him. Palpatine acknowledged with a nod.  
  
"An intermediary would be a good idea." Palpatine agreed, "And I give you my thanks for supplying one. The small Jedi Master beckoned him out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
As Master Yoda and Senator Palpatine exited the room Liriana and Teron bowed in respect. "Master Yoda, Senator." She adressed as politely as she could as the two guards flanked the Senator. Her eyes held on to Palpatine's a moment to long for common propriety she pulled them away. Yoda's look almost turned to one of amusement.  
  
"Padawan, go to Master Windu you must." Yoda dismissed him and then looked to Liriana. She groaned inwardly knowing what was coming, "Senator Palpatine, one of my brightest Jedi Knights this is, Liriana Sunel of Alderaan."  
  
"An honor to meet you, Liriana Sunel." replied Palpatine's calm voice.  
  
"The honor is mine, Senator Palpatine." She responded as Yoda would have liked her to respond. She really needed to speak with him and she decided that Master Yoda could sense that all to well from her.  
  
"Hmm... an intermidiary shall she be at this meeting tomorow." Yoda said. Her look almost betrayed her but she held it in check. "Walk with Senator Palpatine you must, Liriana, for the Jedi Order will you represent." Why? She felt inconceiveably annoyed inwardly and it was hard to annoy her but her visions torubled her much and she really didn't want to contemplate politics currently. She gave an inward sigh.  
  
"Certainly, Master Yoda." She did her best not to sound too unenthusiastic. She quickly sought out an escape, "I wouldn't want to trouble you Senator Palpatine since I assume you have a busy schedule. I would meet with you whatever time convenient." She said.   
  
"It wouldn't trouble me to speak with you now, Liriana, if I may call you that. I am staying here for the night at any rate since the meetings will take place early tomorow morning." He told her. Stars! So much for that plan. SHe gave a brief bow of acknowledgement.  
  
"As you wish, Senator." She complied knowing Master Yoda would have a fit if she hadn't. Senator Palpatine beckoned her to follow him and his guards. She did so without complaint though proably a hundred went through her mind at that moment.  
  
Speak with you this evening I will, Liriana. came Master Yoda's mental note to her.  
  
"You must be very well taken care of here, Liriana." Palpatine commented casually as they walked down the hallway with it's massive transparasteel windows.   
  
I still don't understand why you make me do things I dislike, Master Yoda. She sent back irratated, not able to hold it back any longer. She gave the Naboo Senator a charming smile, "I could humor you with that comment, Senator Palpatine." She replied deciding the best way to take out on her predicament was with some humor.  
  
A Jedi Knight you are and as a Jedi Knight relate must you with the galaxy and its politics, Liriana, and concerned I am about you but learn you must diplomacy. A Jedi knows not impatience and a Jedi discriminates not against beings higher or lower class and learn you must to deal with the higher class. She felt his connection leave her abruptly though on a calm note. Liriana sighed inwardly. He was right as always but this simply wasn't fair.  
  
"It doesn't seem like army barracks to me." Palpatine replied in a serious tone, "Are you upset with the errand given to you?" He asked. That question caught her off guard and she stiffened slightly as they walked toward the turbo lift. Again she gave him another calm smile.  
  
"Am I that transparent, Senator?" She asked politely her cobalt blue eyes focusing on his yellow hazel ones.  
  
"I wouldn't say totally, Liriana, but your first expression, though momentary as it was, didn't seem all too pleased." She had to admit, inwardly, that the Senator's soft spoken tone with her made her feel somewhat better just as Obi-Wan's concern with her had. Again she gave a smile as the turbo lift stopped.  
  
"I haven't been getting that much sleep, Senator, please forgive me if I seem rude though I promise not to display any such rudeness in your presence, sir." She told him. Palpatine smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think, Liriana that we shall get along just fine." He told her. They both entered into his reserved living chambers near the top of the Jedi Temple though just below the Jedi Council Chamber floor. It was nicely furnished and decorated to accomadate officials though none of the Jedi had right to such luxuries. They had the option to but many prefered the simple living quarters of the downstairs bunks which helped them avoid distraction from their meditation.  
  
"Please, sit down." Senator Palpatine invited. She did so and sat in one one of the spare sofa's that were a light blue color. Most of this room had tones of blue in it and from the transparasteel windows one could have a panoramic view of the sun setting over the chrome metropolis world of Coruscant bathing it in warm tones of yellow orange light, "I'm sure you already have some idea of the Triegga Affair, my dear?" He asked her.   
  
"Is there anything the holo-media didn't catch, sir?" She inquired playfully. Palpatine gave a momentary low laugh. She shivered although it wasn't cold. That warning again. That warning out of nowhere. She kept herself alert suddenly.  
  
"Yes," Palpatine told her, "The holo-media does seem to catch plenty so I take it you do have the basis of the situation." She nodded.  
  
"Enough, for certain." She told him. There was something about Senator Palpatine that bothered Liriana she didn't know what. His eyes. His eyes seemed very...familiar.  
  
"Are you alright, me dear?" He asked her. She lowered her eyes not noticing the awkward moment of silence between them. She put a hand to her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Senator, I'm just a little tired." She told him.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" He offered. His voice also seemed very familiar. 'From my dream...' but that seemed unlikely and impossible. Why did she feel so bothered by such a friendly person?  
  
"No thank you." She took in a deep breath and something flashed through her mind.   
  
A garden, a beautiful and peaceful garden by the esplanades of water and violet blue lilies. There were flowers of many colors and exotic beauty and she could smell them as impossible as it seemed. For one moment she was surrounded by incomparable beauty in such a garden. It seemed as if the Senator's quarters had melted away. She could sense the garden and it's sweet fragrance. A feeling of calm and relaxation overcame her.   
  
"I'll be alright, Senator." She told him with a slight smile. Was Obi-Wan sending her these visions? As hard as she tried she couldn't trace their origins. It didn't matter. She had to concentrate now, on this.  
  
"You were saying, Senator Palpatine, about the Triegga Affair?" Palpatine returned her smile and continued to explain the situation.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you very much for the briefing, Senator." She told him as they shook hands. Palpatine smiled kindly at the deep blue eyed young woman before him who seemed beautiful even though she was in the brown drab of Jedi robes.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Liriana." He assured her holding her eyes a moment longer. "You must be tired sand I won't hold you hear any longer, I wish you good night." She smiled and gave a brief bow.  
  
"And good night to you, sir." She said and left her brown robes whispering as she did so. Palpatine watched as the door closed behind her. This Jedi had intrigued him. The fact that she got closer than any other Jedi at finding out what he really was under the mask of an amicable senator disturbed and fascinated him all at the same time. He had felt her tenseness around him right at the begining and her thoughts were left open to him, but since she didn't have knowledge of his own powers Palpatine read her simply.   
  
She was a Jedi visionary, one with the power to see the future and to see beyond masks. Palpatine knew she would be a threat to him right away and that she could, perhaps break his veil of illusion. He walked toward the tranparasteel and looked out at the clear Coruscant night sky. He could easily have her killed. He considered it silently. He decided that allowing himself to reveal the existence of his Sith apprentice to the Jedi now was a bad idea. Palpatine knew timing was crucial and things could not be done with haste. Not to early nor late. Liriana Sunel was such an intellegent young woman. So young, he thought, such a waste of beauty and Force Skills. There were very few Jedi who possessed the power of vision as she had.  
  
No, perhaps there was another way. A plot began to form in his mind. He recalled how very easily she was emotionally subdued by the vision he had sent her. It was enough to make her forget about her visions and fogged her danger sense. Palpatine decided that perhaps there was a way to seduce her to the Dark Side. He smiled as he stared off at the metropolis sky line glittering with lights in the night. He laughed softly.  
  
Perhaps there was use for her yet. But he could not allow her to speak with Yoda. Not at any rate. He had no need for an intermediary at the meeting either.   
  
Palpatine closed his eyes and through the Force he seeked out her presence and when he found it he latched on to it quite violently and quite abruptly.   
  
* * *  
  
Liriana walked through the hallways in a rather rushed pace. Most of the Padawans were already sleeping at this time and many of the apprentices were confering with their masters. She didn't know why she rushed but she had an urgent need to speak with Master Yoda. She was rushing late. The talk with Senator Palpatine had lasted longer than she had expected. Subconsciously her pace quickened even faster. Why in the Force was she nearly running? And what from?  
  
Suddenly a terrible head ache attacked her. Pain. A lot of pain. She leaned against one of the large cool transparasteel windows in tha wide halls and held her head with her hands. Her senses abruptly weakened and she could not even send out a call for help. She fell down to her knees in the hall way and then fainted into unconsciousness...  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan was unsure why he woke up suddenly. Something woke him up. He usually slept well. He got up off his bunk and pulled on his boots. He felt bothered. Liriana... Why did her name enter his mind? Something was amiss.  
  
He took in a deep breath and stretched out through the Force for her presence. An image flitted through his mind. He saw Liriana on the ground unconscious in the Padawan floor upstairs. Obi-Wan threw on his robe and exited his room running toward the turbo lift through the quiet and empty halls. Someone caught his arm. He looked into the sea blue eyes of Adi-Galia.  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?" She inquired sensing his sudden urgency.  
  
"Liriana," He took in a breath. "She's in trouble." Mistress Adi-Galia's brows knitted.  
  
"I did not feel any such disturbance, Obi-Wan." She replied puzzled by this situation. Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"I did." Obi-Wan replied worried. "Please, come with me, Mistress Galia. She's not all right." The Jedi Mistress followed him up the lift. They entered the Padawan floor and crossing a corner they ran quickly toward Liriana's prone body on the floor. Obi-Wan reached her first and sensed she was alive but unconscious. Adi-Galia seemed very puzzled.  
  
"What caused this?" asked the Jedi Mistress. Adi-Galia concentrated.  
  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "This is very odd." He added quietly.  
  
Adi-Galia nodded and helped Obi-Wan lift her up, "Let up bring her to the Healer's Guild and perhaps they can help her." She said. Obi-Wan lifted the frail body. Again he felt nagged. He hoped Liriana would be alright. He decided that perhaps he should speak with Master Yoda tomorow morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Palpatine came back to himself and cautiously looked around. His work was done for tonight. Now to find a way to deal with Xavik...  
  
* * *  
  
Liriana saw herself within the exotic garden again by the pond but this time it was a beautiful clear night and millions of stars twinkled overhead and a red moon rose from over the flowery horizon. It was a maze of flowers with no escape. But someone else was there with her. A handsome stranger in black velvet claok and a read black feather mask. Who was he? Where was she? She found that in this place she could not touch the Force. The stranger watched her from a few meters away.   
  
"Who are you?" She called out to him. Though she didn't recognize her own voice. The masked stranger was tall and regal and she saw his blond hair and widow's peak. The dark stranger walked toward her and put out a hand saying nothing. She took it cautiously and in taking it the garden melted away and the vision changed. They were within a grand palace in Coruscant though no such palace in reality existed. It was made of deep green marble and many of the windows were made of colored crystal.   
  
Her clothing had changed also and she was wearing a gown of deep black silk ands a silver shimmer silk long vest over it with a black velvet sash and a pair of high heeled black suede boots. A mirror appeared in front of her and she studied herself further. The masked stranger standing behind her with a small smile of satisfaction. Silver jewels were braided into her long dark hair and she wore embelished earing.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked softly again in this dream, this vision, whatever it was.  
  
"Why does it matter?" The stranger asked her in a riddling tone of voice. He put his arms around her waist and she watched him from the mirror, "Be my queen." He whispered to her invitingly. She shook her head confused.  
  
"Where..? Why..?"  
  
"Queen of the galaxy and galaxies beyond, and you shall rule by my side forever." She didn't understand him this was a very odd dream. She closed her eyes slowly and when she opened them next she was sitting on a throne by his side in a grand court room where politicians and members of the royal houses conducted bussiness. The man still wore his mask and no one else took notice of it. Men of prestige and power kneeled down before the both of them.  
  
The masked stranger took her hand again by the throne. "Stay with me and I will grant you more power and riches than you could ever dream. Remain with me and nothing will harm you." He told her. Liriana looked at him untrusting even though that feeling of calm surrounded her.  
  
"Take off your mask." She told him and for it. He took her hand gently stopping her and again the scene melted and they returned to the garden in the bloom under moonlight.  
  
"Not yet, my dear." he whispered to her, "All will be revealed in time." He told her and kissed her hand, "But now let me show you all the great things I will do in this galaxy and all the grand things I will conquer and all those who will be at your service for as long as I reign supreme...."  
  
* * *  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Jedi's Ode-CHAPTER 2

A Jedi's Ode  
by Senth  
  
Chapter 2 | Masquerade of Lies  
  
  
* * *  
  
Yoda slowly opened his blue eyes from meditation catching the invisible thread of dark side energy that snaked its way through the temple. He looked around cautiously then gave a short grunt deciding that there was something very odd going on.  
  
* * *  
  
The Jedi Council Chamber always seemed to be filled with an aura of peace. The circular domed room with it's transparasteel windows and seats custom made to suit the needs of its Jedi Master. But now there was only Master Yoda, Jedi Mistress Adi-Galia and Qui-Gon Jin there quietly conferring with one another about the nature of what happened to Liriana.  
  
"Obi-Wan felt it." Adi-Galia offered in her soft voice her oceanic blue eyes looking from the small green Jedi Master to the regally built Jedi Knight to her left. "He was the one who came and told me though at the time no one had felt anything." Master Yoda seemed to be in thought and Qui-Gon stroked his beard for a moment. Qui-Gon thought this who situation to be odd. How was it that no one besides Obi-Wan felt what had happened to Liriana? He felt puzzled by this.  
  
"I felt nothing, and neither did Master Windu." said Qui-Gon as he looked at Master Yoda who was listening intently. "We were downstairs in the Mess Hall talking about our padawans before Mistress Galia informed us of the event an hour later. Yet there was no disturbance." The elder elf-like Jedi Master looked at them both seeming to enjoy a riddle and at the same time hold concern over the Jedi within the temple.  
  
"Hmm...Questioned I have Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as well as the other masters. Nothing they felt either. Strange this is very strange." Yoda told them both thoughtfully. Adi-Galia and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Could it have been The Dark Woman?" Qui-Gon suggested though doubtfully. Dark Woman was one of their Jedi Knights who refused to wear the traditional Jedi robes but garbed herself instead in black. She had entered Jedi training only a year ago, though it was rare for oda to allow such older persons to join the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon too had some suspicions but as far as the councils observations went the Dark Woman had proved to be harmless her workings remaining in the light side of the Force. Yoda shook his head.  
  
"No, not from her it was." He stated reassuringly, "But doubts I have about 'your' padawan Adi-Galia, for patience she has none." Yoda told him, "And envious is she of Liriana's light saber skills."   
  
"Aurra Sing?" Adi-Galia asked then thought for a moment. Qui-Gon had to agree with Master Yoda on that aspect. Sing was an agressive Jedi and wanted things done quickly, it would be no suprise if it was she who had done such a thing to Liriana.  
  
"Possible." Qui-Gon said, "It's very possible." Adi-Galia gave an accepting sigh.  
  
"Perhaps." Adi-Galia regretfully agreed, "But we shouldn't make assumptions until we here both Liriana's and Obi-Wan's accounts of the situation." Yoda gave a single nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Hmm... yes, hear their accounts we will and then shall we come to a decision."   
  
* * *  
  
Jadet ringed the bell of the senator's quarters ready to deliver the urgent news. The Jedi Liriana was not able to attend the meeting for circumstances the Jedi Council was investigating. Palpating opened the door looking at Jadet inquisitively. "Good Morning, Jadet, I had been expecting the Jedi Liriana to be here by now." He told the aide allowing him in.  
  
"Sir, there has been a turn of events in which Jedi Knight Liriana is not able to attend the meetings today." He began slowly as not to overwhelm the senator. He was a busy man, that Jadet knew well. Palpatine knitted his gray blond brows.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. Jadet sighed knowing the Senator would ask that since he always demanded that Jadet be thorough with information and never bring the senator news without details.  
  
"She was found last night unconscious heading toward the Jedi Council Chamber. No one is sure exactly what happened but they believed she was attacked." Jadet explained. Palpatine's lips tightened at the news. He was evidently concerned and displeased with the turn of events.  
  
"She was to be the intermediary to our meeting." Palpatine told him gravely, "I have no doubt that it was either the Trade Federation who arranged this or one of the other two parties." He seemed to be talking to himself for that moment. Jadet shuddered inwardly. Politics was such a complicated back stabbing game.  
  
"The Jedi don't believe so." Jadet told him, "Although the possibility is still there the Jedi think that one of their own apprentices was involved in what happened." Now the Senator showed rapt curiousity.  
  
"One of their own? I have my doubts." Palpatine told him, "And what is Liriana's condition? Will she be alright?"  
  
"The Jedi Healers believe so, she's still alive and in good physical condition but the Healer's cannot decipher what caused the incident and how to treat it." Jadet said, "Master Qui-Gon Jin will be the new intermediary for the meeting." Jadet added. Palpatine sighed deeply.  
  
"I will have to question Master Jin on the way down then, I do hope Liriana will be alright."  
  
* * *  
The early morning sun shined through the windows in the medic station where Liriana lay in her unmoving sleep on the repulsor bed. The Healer's Guild quarter had walls that were painted with warm tones of colors as to make their patients feel comfortable and although their Jedi powers did aid in treatments a diagnostic One-Bee droid was over Liriana, scanning her trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as he looked at her from the foot of her bed. He had used the Force also to probe her but found that she was in a state of dreamless sleep, of total unawareness of everything. Even her Force signature seemed weak and he could read nothing from her. No clues nor answers to what had happened. Most of his lessons had been cancelled for the day since Yoda had assigned Master Qui-Gon to be the intermediary for the Triegga meeting. Usually, on such occassions, the Jedi apprentice would go learn with another Master, but due to the circumstances and certain concerns Yoda had told Obi-Wan to guard Liriana.  
  
Mistress Galia had explained that they suspcted one of the Jedi apprentices to be the culprit but they were still unsure. Yoda, though, was certain that the attack had been Force produced and aimed at Liriana Sunel. Obi-Wan sighed and wondered what anyone would have against her. Of course he did realize that they probabaly suspected Aurra Sing though Obi-Wan was unsure himself.   
  
Oni Yhal'ja, a very composed green twi'lek female healer entered the room where Obi-Wan watched. She was looking through the diagnostic reports intently her leku twitching in a way that signalled perplextion. "Anything?" Obi-Wan asked the healer.  
  
"Nothing." Oni replied flatly, "This is very odd, we can find nothing wrong with her physical or mental stability. Although her Force signature seemed to have turned in an instictive fashion of protection I can't find anything wrong. The onyl thing I find odd is her mental signature which seems to be giving off waves of dreamlessness yet there is no signs that she is in a Force trance. I can't figure out how that works." She put the papers down a nearby desk and looked over Liriana again as if using the Force to scan her again as she had done several times before.  
  
"How did you come to find her Obi-Wan? Mistress Galia and Master Yoda both agree that you were the only one in the entire temple that felt her collapse. That too I find disturbing since it seemed that whoever could have executed this action using the Force seemed to sent the message directly to you as if they wanted you and only you to know about it." Oni said in a calm tone. Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"I don't know exactly." Obi-Wan told her honestly, "I was sleeping in my bunk that night and I sleep peacefully and don't usually wake up. Last night I did feeling a sudden discomfort in my mind and the name Liriana came to me from no where." He told Oni then remembered something, "But the day before," He began, "The day before I felt Liriana give off a flash of fear while she was in the meditation chambers. I went in there listening to the Force and I found her on the ground as if she had fallen choking as if she had lost her breath. She seemed very disoriented though she didn't explain to me what happened but insisted that she needed to speak with Master Yoda."  
  
Oni stared at him listening intently.  
  
"Whatever happened out there Obi-Wan, to her," Oni said solemnly, "The Dark Side of the Force was most likely involved and if there is someone using the dark side in this temple than they are a threat to the Jedi community and their fears and angers must be healed."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  



	3. A Jedi's Ode-CHAPTER3

A Jedi's Ode | By Senth   
(continued from Chapter 2)  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Unsettling Discussions  
  
  
Qui-Gon Jin decided that the Force would rid him of the headache he was having listening to the four politicians bicker amongst each other. He silently wished Liriana were here because he certainly had no gift for settling political problems. After two hours of discussion his mediation had proved worthless between the two ruler of the Triegga system as well as Xavik's stinging words towards the Naboo, the world which Palpatine represented. Qui-Gon found Xavik to be incredibly agressive and admired Palpatine's patience toward the Trade Federation representative. If Qui-Gon hadn't known better and Palpatine wore the robes of a Jedi Qui-Gon would first-handly mistake him for one.  
  
It seemed that only one being amicable was Senator Palpatine who was being silent for the moment as Xavik tried to futily explain to King Dav'ul that he truly didn't need the mining world of Farlo IV since he already controlled two protectorates in the Boto System. Qui-Gon was no politician and although he did his best to follow the conversations he wished he could have just gone against the Jedi code and used the Force to make them all agree with each other.  
  
"Control?" Duv'al nealy spat his blotted ruddy lower lip pouting out on his one eyed alien face as a sign of displeasure. The cyclops creature, a species known as the Duma, blinked his giant circular yellow eye in anger as he stared at the Trade Federation Senator threatningly. "We had nearly lost all our control to the Yllis when our people were starving on Narfo and Tendriss! It was a wonder we managed an autonomy and a miracle we are now a dual monarchy! Those two protectorates I have in Boto V and Maelis II are only for ports. I barely make enough profits to supply my regions with defenses and barely enough for contructing our ship yard!" He then glanced at King Ma'ashuka angrily from across the table and pointed at him with his spindly suction cup finger. "HE has enough resources in his capital world alone to supply him with defenses as well as internal commerces while MY center world is nothing more then a figurehead of power compared to the resources he has at his exploitation!"  
  
Senator Xavik's large red eyes on his green fish-like face already showed worry and backing away. Palpatine then eased himself up calmly.  
  
"I have full understanding of your argument, King Dav'ul and I sympathize with your situation." Palpatine told the alien monarch calmly. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly, understanding it as quite a pointedly said remark toward the Trade Federation and Naboo situation, "But you must understand what is at stake for both of you." Palpatine began, his calm words seemed to have brought both of the kings to listen for no one said a word. "You are at the brink of civil war. You Dav'ul must understand that strategically you cannot afford war with King Ma'ashuka for two very good reasons: Firstly, as you formerly stated you do not have enough resources for any war. Next, your secondary monarchy is not sufficiently represented in the Senate for you to have the Galaxy's support on any war. If you chose to make a grand deal off of this petty conflict, give yourselves a reason to go to war then you will lose more than you will gain."  
  
Ma'shuka seemed pleased by this but to Duv'al it seemed to have the opposite affect.  
  
"I don't care if I lose anything, Senator Palpatine." His deep voice grumbled, "I'd rather lose with a good fight then lose afterwards caught up in Ma'ashuka's political intrigue." Ma'ashuka began to respond but Qui-Gon interrupted.  
  
"Let's be reasonable, good sirs, you're all arguing over a very important matter yet you sound like our younger apprentices who make war over merit. There is no reason for this conflict, so small as it is, and you must find a compromise to it." Qui-Gon told them, "Finding an excuse for civil war will only break you up even more and that's how you will lose your power even more and lives will be lost. Neither side wants that I presume?"  
  
He managed to gain an acknowledgement from both of them, an amazing agreeance. Qui-Gon's gaze met with Senator Palpatine's and Palpatine gracefully continued Qui-Gon's idea.  
  
"Well then, we shall have to consider a compromise."  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't leave me..." The words faded away as soon as she saw a blue of light. Liriana blinked twice looking at the window of the Med Station within the wing of the Healer's Guild. She sat up, disoeriented, feeling a terrible head ache pount against the boundaries of her mind and skull. Then her mind began to register who was sitting in front of her looking at her with concern.  
  
"Liriana! You're awake!" Obi-Wan said ebulliently. Liriana blinked twice not remembering anything.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked in a soft groggy tone, "What happened?" She looked at Obi-Wan expectantly. Even as she stretched out in the Force in hopes of reaching some memory of how she ended up here she found none only small and thin threads she could not piece together. What was it...? Obi-Wan's concern became greater.  
  
"You don't remember?" Obi wan asked furrowing his brows, "You were knocked out on the 7th floor on the Padawan's wing." He told her, "You were unconscious since last night." She shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't remember that." She furiously thought it out reasonably, "I had just finished speaking with Senator Palpatine and I was going to..." She she sighed closing her eyes searching for a memory, "I was going to speak with Master Yoda about something?" About what? She couldn't recall. Frustration bit into her. She seriously had no clue what she was going to speak to Master Yoda about. Had he called her?  
  
"Yes, you were." Obi-Wan said thinking, "You were going to speak to Master Yoda about your nightmares." What nightmares? SHe gave him a perplexed look. She felt terribly angry at not remembering it felt as if something was ripped out of her mind and there was nothing left but a black spot of where it was supposed to be.  
  
"I don't recall anything about it Obi-Wan." She told him shaking her head. She rubbed her temples lightly. Oni walked in her leku twitching in suprise.  
  
"Are you alright, Liriana?"  
  
"Not exactly." She groaned.  
  
"Can you explain?" Oni asked. Liriana gave the Jedi Healer a very helpless gaze.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
* * *  
  
"I tell you, Mistress Galia! It was not me!" Aurra Sing told her Jedi Mistress angrily becoming frustrated at the woman's unperturbed gaze. Her pale face stared at the Jedi Mistress's serene look with frustration. Aurra knew that the Jedi Council had already issued her a warning about her agression in her lightsaber training and as an apprentice to Adi-Galia it was Aurra's duty to obey.  
  
Personally, Aurra thought, I am becoming sick of obeying this Council and sick of the slow work this is taking.  
  
Yes, it was true at some point she was jealous at Liriana's progression through her training in the year before and her grudge still hadn't ended but Aurra was not one to attack an opponent behind their backs. She wasn't as cowardly as that. If she wanted to settle things she would have an honest fight. Face to face was the way she liked to fight. Bot now she narrowed her eyes at her Mistress who dared to accuse her of attempting to kill Liriana.  
  
"If it wasn't you then who could it have been?" Adi-Galia demanded in a soft tone. Aurra sighed deeply, trying to think of the possinilities but found none.  
  
"I don't know." Aurra said finally, "But it wasn't me."  
  
* * *   
  
Qui-Gon Jin shook hands with all the attendees of the meeting. He was glad ALL of them finally came to a compromise. Although it didn't please all parties... Senator Xavik being one of them, Qui-Gon had to admit the Trade Federation did lose some of the support from Triegga, but he also believed that was the way Palpatine intended it. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. Politicians were very good at subverting one another; Senator Palpatine's patience, evidently, paid off.   
  
Qui-Gon now realized that Palpatine was an oppurtunist who did care for Naboo's interests more than his own. Well, it seemed that Valorem would be pleased that the two kings of Triegga managed to settle their differences to some extent but he also would be upset that Palpatine managed to take advantage of Valorem's plan to settle the differences between the Trade Federation and the Naboo also. As all the dignitaries left Palpatine remained.  
  
"You need something, Senator?" Qui-Gon asked him politely.  
  
"Yes," Palpatine replied, "There is one matter I needed to take of before I depart from the Temple tomorow afternoon," He said and Qui-Gon felt honest concern from him, "I wish to see Liriana, I am very concerned about what happened to her and I also admire her knowledge of politics." Ah, Qui-Gon thought, that would explain his motives. "Is there any chance that I could see her?" Palpatine asked. Qui-Gon picked up his comlink and beeped Obi-Wan in the Med Station.  
  
"She's awake now." Was Obi-Wan's first response before anything else was said, "Though it seems she lacks any memory on the past situation, she's alright." Qui-Gon interrupted his apprentice before he could say anyomore.  
  
"Is there any possibility, Senator Palpatine may come for a visit?" Qui-Gon inquired glancing at the Naboo Senator.  
  
"Master Yoda and Master Windu recently left and I am supposed to report to them in a standard hour, so I don't see why not, Master Jin." Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon acknowledged the Senator with a nod.  
  
"You may go see her now, do wish me to escort you to the Healer's Guild?" He asked.  
  
"I am sure my aide can help me find it, but I appreciate it." Palpatine reassured, "It is good to know she is well."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded shutting off the comlink. "Your concern is appreciated Senator Palpatine." He told the Senator and gave a slight bow of respect, "I wish you a safe trip back to senatorial duty tomorow afternoon as I will not be able to see you I have Jedi to train." Palpatine nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Master Jin. I wish you well on your apprentice's training."  
  
* * *  
  
A masked man...a storm... a child... a garden.  
  
Liriana sighed, alone within the Med Station. Oni had told her to sleep here overnight to see if the Healer's could observe any change in her Force signature. They didn't trust what had happened and they believed it was the attempt of Aurra Sing, an apprentice who was jealous of her lightsaber skills. Although Liriana did not recall what had happened or her visions she felt that Aurra Sing had nothing to do with it. This was greater. Much greater than a small grudge.  
  
She felt so close to remembering and yet it was like the stars on a clear night, you could almost touch them but they are simply too far to reach. She sighed deeply bringing her knees up to her chest and allowing her elbows to rest on them. She stared into the light blue sterile blanket of the Med Center. Funny, the room's warm tones simply didn't match with it. She stared out the transparasteel window of her room able to see Coruscant University right across a few kilometer's away, but the building stood it since it was larger than most of the commercial and residential areas of Coruscant. The com on the nightstand beeped.  
  
"Mistress Liriana, you have a visitor." came Oni's voice.  
  
"Let them in." She said with a sigh. Her door swooshed open and she was suprised to see Senator Palpatine standing before her. "Senator.." She began slightly suprised, "I wasn't expecting you." That comment coming out from her startled her even more. Was her focus lacking that much that she didn't watch her sphere of awareness in the Force? SHe should be, but she was so focused on her current problem that she had forgotten about the Triegga affair. "I apologize for not being at the meeting-"  
  
Senator Palpatine waved a hand in dismissal.  
  
"It is of no concern." He smiled, "You wouldn't have enjoyed being there anyways, I know Master Jin did not." He said with a raised eyebrow. Liriana raised both eyebrows of her own.  
  
"Master Jin?" She stiffled her laughter. Her in a diplomatic meeting as a mediator was bad enough, though Master Yoda claimed she did a good job of it, But Master Qui-Gon Jin? SHe simply couldn't imagine it.  
  
"Yes, I believe he almost fell asleep the second half of the meeting if it weren't for King Duv'al's whining." Palpatine commented as he sat on the end of her bed and then had a second thought, "And let us keep that between us." She smiled amused.  
  
"Your secret is mine, Senator, be assured." She told him.  
  
"I'm well aware of that." He told her then his gaze fell on the campus building of Coruscant University, "Tell me, Liriana, how ever did you come to end up at the Jedi Temple?" He looked at her interested, "You have a very good skill with politics, I would have thought you'd be in your second standard year of Coruscant University by now." Liriana swallowed. What precisely was he proposing? She knew better than to go digging through someone's mind without their permission or without reason and so she dropped the temptation to.  
  
"I'm an orphan." She told him in a soft tone. He listened with a sympathetic expression. "I knew my mother until I was six years old. She died of a rare disease while we were in Aldera. She was a friend of Bail Organa's and that's when he took me in. The reason I was good at politics was because I learned much from listening to him as well as watching his experiences." She gave a slight smile at the thought, "He also told me I had a gift of diplomacy, I never really believed him I had always thought politics to be a survival game of some sort." Palpatine's look became solemn with that comment as if he acknowledged it. Liriana shrugged.  
  
"I was in Coruscant with him at the time and when I turned eight he brought me to the Jedi Temple for some state errand or other, that's where my Force sensitivity was discovered and Bail agreed to allow me to train here. Some, such as Master Yoda believed I was too old, but others such as Adi-Galia supported the decision whole heartedly. I don't believe I was given a choice but I don't regret it." She told him. "So that is my story, Senator."  
  
Palpatine's eyes had lit up. Liriana watched him.  
  
"And what if you were given a choice?" He asked her. Liriana blinked. That thought had never arose in her mind. WOuld she have become a Jedi? SHe licked her lips as she stared at the blue blanket in thought.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it." She said looking at Senator Palpatine's golden hazel eyes, "I suppose I would have gone to Coruscant University and majored in Galactic Politics." She confessed. Palpatine smiled.  
  
"And yet you confess to finding it a distasteful subject." He pointed out. She shrugged again.  
  
"Perhaps, but I always loved to be challenged and I always loved to take up a challenge, and I suppose if it wasn't for Jedi training I would have taken any dare on impulse." She added. Palpatine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What if I were to propose to the Jedi Council on your behalf that you come with me to Naboo next month for an internship?" Palpatine suggested, "You could work with me and if you truly find you dislike politics you may return to the Jedi Temple, but if you find yourself at ease with it perhaps you could become Senator of your own world someday." Liriana gaped not believing a word he was saying wondering if she was still unconscious. Was it excitement for new adventures that lighted up inside of her?   
  
Adventure. Excitement. A Jedi craves not these things.  
  
Although Yoda's adage was firmly implanted in her mind when she was nothing but a ten year old padawan she felt that it was the last thought she had currently too many others running through her mind. Did she really want to do this? It wasn't politics she hated but the sorrupted side of politicians she detested. Light and Dark. Good and Bad. There was supposed to be a balance to all things, perhaps Senator Palpatine was one of the good, and perhaps this was an omen for her to take.  
  
But then another part of her still worried about what had happened...  
  
"I apologize when I say I can really give you no time to consider since I leave tomorow..." He trailed off slightly upset. Liriana looked up at him and thought for a moment. Why let the oppurtunity slip by? She gave Palpatine a smile.  
  
"I graciously accept your proposal, Senator."   
  
Palpatine returned the smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Darth Maul felt his Master's call even in the threads of hyperspace within his ship, the Sith Infiltrator. The mental note was icy though pleased at the same time to have found his apprentice. Maul sat up in the pilot's chair, his devilish features reflecting on the cockpit transparasteel. Black tattoes on crimson skin, a pair of yellowish eyes and multiple sets of horns on his head. He closed his eyes concentrating on the presence of Darth Sidious. My apprentice, where are you headed? came Sidious's voice through the Force. Maul sensed his Master's power as well as his satisfaction at something unknown.  
  
To Coruscant, my Master. Have you need of me? Maul questioned. His Master's presence int he Force grew stronger and in his mind's eye, Maul could see his dark cloaked Master in the setting of a Sith temple on Korribann.  
  
Good, this will make your mission route much easier. My apprentice, I have a job for you. Sidious began his voice ominous, I want you to find the Jedi, Aurra Sing, and make her an offer to join us, if she does not then eliminate her, we do not want the Jedi knowing of our presence yet. I have sent you her statistics to your computer they should be downloaded by the time you reach Sesweena space range.  
  
I will not fail you, Master. Maul responded through the Force as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
I know, Darth Maul. His master's presence faded in teh Force and from Darth Maul's mental range. Maul stared out at the bluish white threads of hyperspace knowing that turning a Jedi was not an easy task.  
  
Maul sighed inwardly. Just another Jedi fool to destroy. He hoped his adversary would be a worthy fighter then...  
  
* * *  
  
"Know I do not about this, Senator Palpatine." Yoda told the Naboo Senator from his seat in the Jedi Council Chamber. All the Jedi Masters sat there early that morning listening to Palpatine's proppsal of Liriana's internship with him to Naboo. Yoda didn't like the idea of his early inducted Jedi Knight's to be away to long. Although other Jedi Knights left the temple, they were of elder status. Yoda believed Liriana was much to young to leave not only that but after what had happened th night before Yoda was concerned about something... something illusive in the flow of the Force.  
  
"It would be a worthy experience for Liriana to build on her diplomatic skills, Master." The cerulean Jedi, Ki-Adi Mundi told Yoda from his seat on the other side. "And learning under such a worthy teacher such as Senator Palpatine would do her good." He added supportively.  
  
"We need more Jedi who are capable of dealing with politics," Master Mace Windu agreed though in a serious matter, "Though I am still concerned about the same t hings you are, Master Yoda." He added a bit more softly glancing toward the dimunuitively green Jedi Master.   
  
Palpatine shifted slightly watching the Jedi masters expectantly. He quickly brought up a statement of his own, "I don't mean to intervene in your affairs, good Jedi Masters. I only think that Liriana's potential for diplomacy and politics is very good. She is intellegent, capable and has tact, something most of my past interns lacked especially. Her patience in remarkable and her insight into situations a splendid gift that any Senator or Ambassador alike would desire." Palpatine praised her kindly, he clasped his hands behind his back, "But if you feel, for whatever reason that she should not take this internship to Naboo, then I respect your decision entirely." Palpatine gave a slight nod of acknowledgement toward Yoda.  
  
"She will be in good hands, I don't see why not?" came a voice from behind the Council Chamber. Qui-Gon Jin stepped up behind the chair of Master Yoda who looked up at him irritantly. This wasn't the first time Qui-Gon had interrupted Council meetings.  
  
"How many times, Master Jin, You I have told not to eavesdrop on Council matters?" Yoda demanded in a disciplined tone. Mace Windu gave Qui-Gon a supporting smile and some of the Jedi Council member laughed lightly easing the tension. "No joke this is..hmmm!" Yoda said tapping his gimmer stick on the marble floor.  
  
"Last week you proposed I sit in the Council, Master Yoda, if you believe my opinion worthy then I shall eavesdrop." Qui-Gon said lightly  
  
"Hm! Jedi Master you may be, but in the Council you sit not." Yoda said his ears lowering, "But listen to your opinion we will." Qui-Gon sighed coming up with an argument. Yoda sensed that many of the other Jedi saw no problem in the idea but he felt also Adi-Galia's indecisision.   
  
"Senator Palpatine has a good record in the Senate his tutorship in politics and diplomacy is worth learning. The Jedi Temple has need of Jedi with such skills since many of us are sent on missions to settle compromising situations on worlds which usually involve political matters. Our newly inducted Jedi Knights may have some ideas in settling these matters but a political view and analuysis of certain galactic situations would be an invaluable talent. If Liriana were to receive such training, with the potential Senator Palpatine and I already see then in the future she could teach others those skills within the Temple." Qui-Gon finished. Many agreed with him and looked to Master Yoda.   
  
"Hmm, a good point you have, Master Jin." Yoda said then sighed deeply, "Has anyone anything else to say."  
  
"I agree with Master Jin." said another Jedi Master and others joined in.   
  
"Hmph! Agree you do and no choice I have but to agree myself." He raised a single finger and stared at the Senator seriously, "BUT report she must once a month to Jedi Mistress Galia, we must keep track of her since worry we do about her." Yoda told the Senator.  
  
Palpatine nodded, "It shall be carried out as you wish, Master Yoda."  
  
"Very good this is then," Yoda sais standing from his chiar, "Dismissed this session is."  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPTER 4 UPCOMING!  
  



End file.
